The Leg Thing
by katurdi
Summary: Hiccup has been working too hard-again. Toothless has had enough. If Hiccup doesn't have his leg, he can't work! Right? Sequel to "The Hand Thing." One-shot. RTTE time zone. Idea by animalsarepeopletoo


**So... here is the MUCH requested sequel to "The Hand Thing!" A HUGE thank you to animalsarepeopletoo, who gave me the idea! Go check her out!**

 **ALSO, I know that BeyondTheClouds777 used this title before. I give full credit of the title to her! I just wanted the title of this to be similar to "The Hand Thing."**

 **Honestly, I don't even know WHY you guys wanted this so much... "The Hand Thing" was just a product of sleep deprivation. BUT, you guys wanted it, so HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

Hiccup was overworking himself. _Again._ Not only that, but he hadn't taken Toothless on a flight in _days!_ That was simply unacceptable. Hiccup should _not_ neglect Toothless.

Toothless wasn't even sure what Hiccup was working on. He kept tinkering with this weird cylindral object that sprouted Zippleback gas on one end, and a flaming tube on the other. Toothless always wondered why Hiccup was so insistent on making the tube light on fire, he could just ask him to use a plasma blast! Besides, plasma blasts were _way_ more powerful than that measly flame tube.

Toothless poked his head in Hiccup's hut, crooning. His green eyes flicked around, searching for his rider. When he found him, he rolled his eyes. Hiccup was hunched over his desk, tinkering with that _blasted_ gadget again.

Toothless sauntered over to his rider, plopping his head on Hiccup's desk. He crooned, trying to get his rider's attention. When Hiccup didn't even look up, Toothless rolled his eyes again. _He should_ not _ignore me. I'm_ the _Night Fury!_ He thought incredulously.

Toothless nudged his rider, crooning. "Hey bud," Hiccup said. He patted Toothless' head distractedly, not even looking up. Toothless backed his head away, narrowing his eyes. _He won't even_ look _at me?_

The black dragon nudged Hiccup harder, almost knocking him off the stool he was sitting on. "Hey!" Hiccup glared at Toothless, straightening himself up. "I'm busy, bud. I gotta finish Inferno." Toothless wrinkled up his nose. _That's what he calls it?_ He thought. _What a_ ridiculous _name!_

Toothless swung his tail around and wagged his working tail fin at Hiccup, trying to get him to take the hint. His rider just waved his hand offhandedly, saying "Not now, Toothless."

Toothless huffed and stalked towards the stairs, making sure to whack his rider over the head with his tail on the way. He barely registered the resulting "Hey!" And the following grumble of "Useless reptile." Toothless' mind was already working at top speed.

 _I need to get him to stop working on that gadget... but how?_ Toothless trudged up the stairs, making his way to his rock slab. _I could just take the Inferno thing, but I might break it. Then Hiccup would work on it_ longer _to fix it._ He heated the slab with a small plasma blast, then laid down. The Night Fury rested his head on his paws, gazing unblinkingly ahead. _What I need is a plan._

* * *

Toothless opened his neon green eyes, sweeping his gaze around the now darkened room. He pricked his ears, listening for activity from his rider. He heard nothing. Toothless grinned slyly, slowly crawling off his rock slab. The black dragon slinked down the stairs, to the desk where Hiccup last was.

Toothless barely stopped himself from snorting. His rider was slumped over the table, head rested in his arms. The gadget laid in his lap, about to fall off. _He worked himself to sleep_ again?

He shook his head both sadly and frustratedly. _Why does he do this to himself?_ Toothless wondered. He flicked his gaze around, searching for his target. When he found it, Toothless felt insanely relieved. _Well, at least he remembered to take the leg off._

Toothless' plan was simple: take Hiccup's leg and hide it until he promised to stop overworking himself- or, at least take him on a flight. If he can't walk, he can't work- right?

The Night Fury crept forwards, keeping his eyes trained on his sleeping rider. He knew Hiccup was a light sleeper, so he had to carry out his plan _extremely_ quietly.

The dragon slowly made his way to his rider, who was still fast asleep. Toothless fixed his eyes on the prosthetic leg, which was leaning against the table. In one fluid motion, he snatched the prosthetic in his mouth and backed away from the desk.

Toothless glanced at Hiccup, who luckily hadn't even twitched. He nodded in satisfaction, then crept silently out the door to the dark outdoors.

* * *

"WHAT THE-" Toothless' head shot up. "WHERE IS MY LEG?" The dragon grinned sneakily, then trotted down the stairs. Hiccup was still sitting on the stool, searching frantically around him. "RUFF, TUFF! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Hiccup stood on his one leg and hopped in place, still searching for his prosthetic. His eyes set on Toothless, who was still grinning gummily. Hiccup's eyes narrowed angrily. "Did you take my leg?" Toothless shrugged, then sat down. He swished his tail back and forth innocently, watching his rider.

"Okay, then. Did you see who took my leg?" He shook his head once. Hiccup sighed and balanced himself by holding the table, turning to face Toothless. He looked down at his foot, and his eyes narrowed. "Toothless," he said slowly. "Why is one of your scales where my leg last was?"

The dragon shrugged, grinning gummily. "Don't play dumb with me, I know you took my leg! Who else has black scales and leaves dirty _Night Fury shaped_ footprints?" Toothless glanced down, just now noticing the faint outline of his footprint. He lifted his foot, looking at the underside. There was still some dirt caked there from yesterday. _Oops_

* * *

Toothless bounded across the ramps on the Edge, while Hiccup hopped after him. He yelled a long string of curses at the Night Fury, who didn't even know what half of them meant. _What's a "son of a half troll," anyway?_ He thought.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shrieked. "GIVE ME BACK MY LEG!" Said dragon stopped momentarily to look back at his rider. He shook his head once, grinned gummily, then continued running. "COME BACK HERE YOU USELESS REPTILE!" Toothless warbled and skidded to a stop, wagging his tail back and forth.

Hiccup finally caught up about a minute later, wobbling shakily. He nearly face-planted, but, lucky for him, Toothless caught him with his head. When he finally straightened himself, he glared at the dragon. "Toothless," he said slowly. "Give me back my leg." Toothless shook his head. "I can't _do_ anything without it!"

The dragon nodded eagerly, prodding Hiccup with his head. Hiccup frowned at Toothless. "I don't understand. You don't _want_ me to do anything?" Toothless shook his head. "Why are you being so confusing?" He shrugged. Hiccup facepalmed.

"Give me back my leg, Toothless." The dragon nodded, then gestured to his saddle. Hiccup frowned. "You want me to... ride you?" Toothless nodded, then shook his head. He gestured with his head up at the sky, then flapped his wings. "You want to go on a flight?" He nodded eagerly. "I can't fly you without my leg, bud. Besides, I still need to finish Inferno!" Toothless scowled, then shook his head.

Hiccup frowned. "You don't want me to work?" Toothless nodded eagerly, then butted his rider with his nose. Hiccup's eyes widened. "When was the last time I took you on a flight?" Toothless looked up at the sky, thinking. _When_ was _the last time we went on a flight?_ Hiccup sighed. "If you give me back my leg, I'll take you on a flight bud." Toothless scowled, gesturing with his head. His rider sighed again. " _And_ I'll stop working so much." The dragon nodded in satisfaction, then trotted over to a bush.

He grabbed the prosthetic in his mouth and brought it over to Hiccup, dropping it at his feet. He sat, thumping his tail on the ground. Once Hiccup's leg was attached, he mounted Toothless. "Ready, bud?" Toothless nodded eagerly. The pair took off, gliding towards the ocean.

 **HERE YOU GO! Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the last one *shrugs* I can't be delusional ALL the time. *coughs* I hope you guys liked it! Until the next crazy story!**

 **-katurdi**


End file.
